


falling is like this

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: "You're easy to fall for."





	falling is like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakePlastikTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "catching the other before they fall." Let me know what you think!

Jane wipes her palms along the front of her thighs, exhaling slowly through her nose the way she learned in yoga class. She glances around the room, hoping to spot a last minute straggler, but a quick headcount for the third time once again confirms that she is the odd woman out. 

She swallows hard. 

“If I could have everyone’s attention,” Jacqueline calls out over the crowded conference room, clapping her hands in front of her chest. The chatter in the crowd falls to a dull hush, giving the editor-in-chief the attention she deserves. 

Jane bites her lip. Jacqueline looks good today, which is not to suggest that she doesn’t look good every day. On this particular day, Jacqueline is wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt that shows off the subtle muscles in her arms and hugs the curves of her chest like a second skin. 

Jane’s mouth waters, a Pavlovian response to every Jacqueline Carlyle sighting. 

“I’d like to introduce Amanda Mason, who will be walking us through our team building exercises today. I’ve known Amanda since we were in grade school, so trust me when I say that we’re all in good hands. Before I had it over to Amanda, who’s missing a partner?” 

Jane slowly raises her hand, and Jacqueline smiles. She gives her a little wave in acknowledgement and heads in her direction. 

“We’re going to start today with trust falls. Who here is familiar with the concept?” Amanda asks, looking for a show of hands. 

The young writer raises her hand again and busies herself in watching Kat stand apart from the group, taking video for the Scarlet twitter account. She is absolutely not extremely aware of Jacqueline’s presence beside her. 

Their arms brush. Jacqueline is soft. 

_Oh God._

“When we practice team building exercises, we aim to establish trust and build lasting bonds with our colleagues. You may experience a variety of feelings as we run through these exercises. You may start out feeling anxious and afraid but by the end of today, I guarantee you’ll feel free and maybe even a little empowered.” 

Kat whoops, and Sutton leads a wave of clapping. Beside her, Jacqueline joins in. 

“Now,” Amanda begins, “in your pairs, decide who is going to catch and who is going to fall. Fallers, cross your arms over your chest. Catchers, make sure that you are only an arm’s length away.” 

Jane turns to Jacqueline. Her heart beats faster at the sight of her. 

“You look nervous,” Jacqueline observes. “Don’t be. I can’t think of anyone I’d trust more to catch me.” 

“I promise I won’t drop you.” 

Jacqueline laughs, and it’s music to Jane’s ears. Her skin prickles with goosebumps. “I never thought you would.” The editor turns around and crosses her arms over her chest. “Ready for me, Jane?” 

The younger woman flushes. “I’m ready.” 

Moments later, Amanda instructs the room to fall. Within seconds, Jacqueline is in Jane’s arms, and Jane is light-headed with the intoxicating feeling of her body pressed against the older woman’s. 

Jacqueline smiles up at her. 

“Excellent! And now we swap!” Amanda calls out, and Kat readies herself across the room with her phone. 

Jane crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Ready to fall for me, Jane?” Jacqueline asks quietly, and Jane glances back over her shoulder to find the other woman smirking playfully. 

_”I already have,_ Jane thinks. She smirks back. “I was born ready.” 

“Fall!” Amanda orders, and Jane takes a deep breath. She allows her body to tip backwards and then there are Jacqueline’s arms around her. The press of Jacqueline’s breasts against her shoulders makes Jane feel dizzy. 

“You’re pretty easy to fall for,” Jane tells her boldly, looking up at Jacqueline’s face. 

“So are you, Jane.” 

\---


End file.
